


【暴卡】向死求生（R18，有不适情节预警）

by MEDICINE529



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEDICINE529/pseuds/MEDICINE529
Summary: 火箭爆炸之后，暴乱和卡尔顿都成功的存活了下来，并被政府要求为其研究工作做出贡献……





	【暴卡】向死求生（R18，有不适情节预警）

**Author's Note:**

> #本篇黄暴，射尿预警

“人类的身体很脆弱。”暴乱说。  
“是的，”卡尔顿边研究着自己手中的观测数据，一边答道，“我们无法做到不依靠防护服在外太空的真空环境下生活，离开了臭氧层和大气层的保护，我们什么都不是。”  
“你们的星球早就快完蛋了。”暴乱嗤之以鼻的说道。  
“我曾经寻找过出路，并且差一点就成功了。”卡尔顿放下手中的资料，背过身子撑着桌面，看着纯白无垢的天花板说道。  
“这并不是你真正的想法，人类，”暴乱的声音缓慢而又充满着恶意，“你并不关心人类种族的存续，你真正拥有的是求知欲，你不过是想寻找更多的肯定性。”  
“你能够隔着一道玻璃墙，眼睁睁地看着你的同胞死亡。”  
“你并不爱他们。”  
卡尔顿沉默了。  
人类在被揭穿虚伪的假面时总是惯于以沉默相对，给他们时间组织反驳的语言，给他们时间冷静被戳穿时慌乱的自我。  
“我们是相同的，这是你选择我的原因，”卡尔顿却没有为自己辩解，“你来到这个星球是为了什么？仅仅是为了给你的族群寻找食物和新的居住地吗？”  
这是以攻为守，轮到暴乱无话可说了。暴乱不是个善于言谈的家伙，他们整个族群都不是，他能够把向来面不改色满口谎言的卡尔顿说得哑口无言纯粹是凭借着那种野性的直觉以及作弊一般的心灵感应。然而，高明的说谎者，是连自己的心都能欺骗的。  
“滴——”  
刺耳的警铃声响起，打破了卡尔顿与暴乱之间这诡异的静谧空气。  
研究的时间结束了。  
卡尔顿自出院后，便被转移到了这个政府的秘密研究机构，高层看中他的头脑，却又不放心把他这么个危险人物放任在外，于是专门建造了这样一个牢笼，将他困在里面，替他们办事。他有固定的时间必须带在实验室里做他的科研工作，时间结束后，便是长达两个小时的观测时间——观测的对象不是他，而是附着在他身上的暴乱。  
依照暴乱的性子，是绝不可能接受这样的条件的，而这样做的后果就是，每当他拒绝进行观测，他们就会被高频声波洗礼，那种痛苦简直令人发疯，就连暴乱也无法忍受，最终只能妥协了这个要求。  
“你曾经观察人类，”暴乱说，“而你现在是那个被观察的人，滋味儿如何？”  
卡尔顿没有回答他的话，只是一步一步穿过那一层又一层开开合合的防护墙，朝着观测室走着。灰黑色的液体自他的脚下浮出，一点一点包裹住他的身体，渐渐露出那张长满了獠牙的狰狞面孔来。  
暴乱恨极了他这副冷冰冰的模样，仿佛永远不会有别的表情一般，但是这恰恰是他选择卡尔顿的原因——虽然他的身体孱弱，但是他的精神却是那样的强大、坚定。  
坚定到让人想要摧毁，想要撕碎。  
卡尔顿发觉了暴乱异常的沉默，他先前的那番话语似乎让这个没有脑子的大块头也陷入了一些不明的思考，但是很不公平的是，暴乱能够读取他的思想，他却无法感知暴乱的内心。  
一阵惨白的强光闪过，他们已经走到了观测室——一间很大的空白屋子，地板和墙上都是划好的一块一块的方格，这些方格里面是各式各样的攻击武器，也是待会儿要对他们进行测试的道具。  
“今天会让你好好享受的。”就在墙上的倒计时板即将归零的时候，暴乱突然说道。  
卡尔顿还来不及消化他所说的这句话，就感觉包附在自己身上的银灰色流体开始缓慢地移动起来，透过身上的白大褂，粘附在他的一寸寸肌肤上。  
“嗯……”那种仿佛一条条虫子在身上游走的不适感让他难受地皱起了眉，他是个有洁癖的人，这实在是太超出他的忍受范围了。  
“看样子你也不是时时刻刻都能保持无动于衷的样子。”暴乱的声音带着些恶意的愉悦。  
游走的流体开始挑开卡尔顿的内裤，慢慢缠绕上他疲软的性器，一点一点地向顶端攀爬。  
“唔嗯……”卡尔顿咬紧了嘴唇，手掌努力的想要攥住拳头，来抑制那种难以明说的感觉。  
“哈哈，你们人类的生殖器官，是很脆弱的吧？我看到过一些……视频？”  
正在此时，显示屏上的倒计时终于变成了零，墙上的一个暗格缓缓反转，露出机关枪黑色的枪头来，密集的子弹如同雨点一般直直地朝他们疾射而来。  
暴乱猛地一蹬地，从下弹射而起，避过了扫射的子弹。卡尔顿只感觉附着在自己性器上的那部分液体在剧烈的摩擦着他的肌肤，而他的身体还要随着暴乱的动作，摆出各种更加不舒服的姿势。  
“哈……哈……”他大口大口的喘着粗气，汗水顺着发丝滑落，将他的头发一条一条的粘在额头上，脸颊也因为下身异样的刺激而泛起了不正常的红晕。  
“你现在的样子可比平常有趣得多。”暴乱躲避子弹的间隙，还能抽出空来骚扰卡尔顿迷乱的神经。  
“闭……嘴……”卡尔顿紧咬着牙关，艰难地吐出这几个字来。  
“看来你吃的苦头还不够多，我得提醒你，你的身体从里到外我都已经了如指掌了。”  
卡尔顿感觉又有两条触手顺着自己的腿根在不断向上攀爬，在他已经鼓胀不堪的囊袋上打了个转，然后开始在他的臀缝间游移……  
“唔！”他完全丧失了继续反抗暴乱的能力，双腿因为这一下剧烈的摩擦而绵软下去，再使不出一点儿力气。  
“呵……”暴乱轻笑一声，握住一枚飞射而来的子弹，扔回去炸碎了那台恼人的机关枪。  
触须一点点的探入着卡尔顿的身体，穴内柔软的腔壁被那些湿滑的流体一点一点的滑过，让他战栗不止，那些触须恶趣味的刮挠着他的身体，让他不得不越发用力的抑制自己发出呻吟。过分的用力使他浑身的肌肉都崩得紧紧地，露出漂亮的肌肉线条来，令暴乱有些忍不住地舔了舔牙齿——这个人类看上去真是太过美味了，尤其是现在，比以往的任何时候都要美味。  
“啊啊啊……”穴内的触手开始不断地碾压着卡尔顿的前列腺，腰间酸软酥麻的感觉令他再也控制不住自己的呻吟，他那挺立的性器不断地颤抖着，却被暴乱限制着不让他发泄。  
“别……别这样……”卡尔顿祈求道，他已经快无法思考了，“啊……暴……暴乱……”  
“对，你早就该这样了。”暴乱说着，带着卡尔顿跳上了天花板。  
伸长的银灰触手遮住了观察室内所有的摄像头，第二个格子内跳出来的枪头也被暴乱直接搅碎成了一堆废铁。他将自己的身体粘附在天花板上，慢慢将里面的卡尔顿释放出来，用触手将他的四肢吊起。  
“你……你要干什么？”卡尔顿看清自己身处的境地，寒毛一根根倒竖了起来，他身上的衣服早已不知所踪，现在是完全光裸着身子被吊在观察室的天花板上——身后还在不断地被暴乱伸出的触须侵犯着。  
“看看你究竟还能露出多少有趣的表情。”暴乱回道。  
卡尔顿猛然感到自己体内的触须慢慢胀大起来，变成比人类男性的性器还要粗壮一些的形状，然后在他还没有反应过来的时候，剧烈的抽插起来。  
“唔啊啊啊啊……”他失声地尖叫起来，嗓子都几乎喊破了音。卡尔顿难耐地想要扭动腰肢躲避这残酷的进攻，可悬挂在空中的身体让他什么也做不到。  
“不，不……啊……”除了承受这汹涌而来的快感他什么也做不到。  
“你真有趣，太有趣了。”暴乱说着，又将卡尔顿的双臂吊得更高一些，然后松开了一些力气，让在卡尔顿身体内不断抽插着的硬杵成了他唯一的支点。  
重力让卡尔顿的身体不断下坠，使那根粗壮的东西顶进了他肠道内更深的地方，肠壁因为快感而紧紧地咬着那根假性器，使他们之间摩擦的感觉更加强烈，卡尔顿已经连呻吟都无法发出了，只能像条濒死的鱼一般奋力地汲取空气。  
“求……求你……啊……不要……”他终于忍不住说出了求饶的话语，眼角也挂上了点点泪痕，暴乱乐于看他这种冰冷假面破碎的模样，把人欺负得开心了，这才松开了束缚着卡尔顿性器的触手，又恶趣味的加快了在他体内顶弄的触手的速度。  
这种比骑乘还要过分的体位，硬物又每一次都精准的撞在了卡尔顿最敏感的那一点，他控制不住的往外射出浓白的精液，直到最后什么东西都射不出来，性器却仍然是饱涨而又酸麻的。  
“不行了……不行……求你……暴乱……”卡尔顿意识混沌地摇着头，嘴里也胡乱地吐着不成调的话语，暴乱却完全不理会他的求饶，仍然持续不断的碾压着他的敏感点。  
卡尔顿有一点说的很对，他们是相似的，他也很喜欢探索，探索……卡尔顿的极限。  
“不，不……这不行……”卡尔顿似乎意识到了暴乱想对他做什么，疯狂的摆动着自己的身体，可除了让那使坏的东西进得更深以外，别无他用。  
他的性器开始不断的颤抖起来，像是马上又要喷射出什么东西一般，让他整个人从头到脚都痉挛起来。  
“救……救救我……啊……”他失神的叫喊声戛然而止，有一些淡黄色的液体开始滴滴答答的从尿道口冒出，顺着他疲软的性器蜿蜒流下，从空中坠落，洒在观察室纯白的地板上，流下点点斑驳的痕迹。  
暴乱终于满意的收回了自己所有的组织，重新将卡尔顿颤抖不止的身体包裹在那些银灰色的液体内。


End file.
